prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Merchandise
The following is a small list of merchandise released for the Futari wa Pretty Cure anime. Numerous licensed merchandise has been produced for the Futari wa Pretty Cure series, which was commercially a hit. In the toy market for girls, in which sales are up to 5 billion yen were said to be a great success, the Futari wa Pretty Cure toys launched by Bandai sold for over 10 billion yen, shaking up the toy industry and rehauling their past standards. The first year's flagship products, Card Communes and Pretty Commune, sold over 600,000 pieces and 200,000 pieces respectively, and were the first and second most popular toy in Japan in 2004 (excluding games).http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/corporate/ir/ksn_pdf/20050516_presen.pdf The ''Max Heart'' merchandise performed even better. Toys Futari.Toy1.PNG|Card Commune Futari.Toy2.PNG|Card Commune Case Futari.Toy3.PNG|Prism Hopish with the Prism Stones Futari.Toy4.PNG|Prism True Love Detector Futari.Toy5.PNG|Pretty Commune Futari.Toy6.PNG|Pretty Commune Case Futari.Toy7.PNG|Rainbow Bracelets Pretty Cure Cards :Main Article: Pretty Cure Cards The trading cards and collectible for the Futari wa Pretty Cure season, sold by Bandai and promoted through the anime. They can be used with the Card Communes and Pretty Commune. Several sets of cards were sold alongside the other toys, coming as an extra, as the main article for the cards describes. Cure Dolls :Main Article: Cure Dolls Figures Plush Toys Keychains Futari.Key1.PNG|Bandai Cure Black Keychain Futari.Key2.PNG|Bandai Cure White Keychain CD Releases Singles & Character Albums Futari.CD1.PNG|DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Album) FwPC Vocal Album DUAL VOCAL WAVE With Your Whole Smile cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Vocal Album DUAL VOCAL WAVE!! ~With Your Whole Smile~ FwPC Vocal Album 2 VOCAL RAINBOW STORM I Want to Become Light cover.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 VOCAL RAINBOW STORM!! ~I Want to Become Light~ FwPC Character Song Best Album cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure 1st Year Character and Chara Song Best Soundtracks Other Albums FwPC OST 1 Pretty Cure Sound Screw! cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Screw! FwPC OST 2 Pretty Cure Sound Therapy cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Sound Therapy!! Futari.CD7.PNG|Futari wa Pretty Cure CD Drama Series Futari de Pretty Drama No. 1: Bucchake Oedo de Gozaru FutariwaPreCure Drama CD 2.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure CD Drama Series Futari de Pretty Drama No. 2: Maji Shindoi! Yuki wa Maneku Yo Arashi o Yonde!? VHSs and DVDs Futari.Vol1.jpg|DVD Volumes Futari waDVD Box Vol 1.jpg|DVD-BOX Volume 1 Futari waDVD Box Vol 2.jpg|DVD-BOX Volume 2 FwPC_VHS_vol.1_cover.png|VHS Volumes Futari_wa_Precure_Highlights_DVD_2020_edition.jpeg|Highlights DVD ~2020 edition~ Books Manga :Main Article: Futari wa Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) Futari wa Pretty Cure marks the first time that the Kamikita Twins were commissioned to make a manga adaption of Pretty Cure for the Nakayoshi magazine. The first chapter came out in its April 2004 issue and the slice of life themed series continued monthly until the February 2005 issue. In 2005, another manga following the anime events was published. All Nakayoshi chapters and the 2005 manga were reprinted in 2014 under the Pretty Cure Collection label. FwPC 2005 Manga Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (2005) FwPC Manga Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2014) FwPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|''Futari wa Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2014) Art Books FwPC Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure Setting Material Collection Video Games :See Also: Video Games FwPC Pico game box.png|Futari wa Pretty Cure (Sega Pico game) FwPC GBA game box.jpg|Futari wa Pretty Cure: Ariena~i! Yume no Sono wa Daimeikyuu!- Game Boy Advance LINE Stickers :Main Article: LINE Stickers For Futari wa Pretty Cure, a set of 40 LINE Stickers was released as part of its 15th anniversary celebration. Cosplay Costumes :Main Article: Cosplay Costumes for Kids Shoes and accessories In 2015, the shoe brand Archilles Shoeshttps://www.achilles-shoes.com/ (which is known for their "character" shoes) released Futari wa Pretty Cure inspired pumps for women, one pair reminiscent of Cure Black's look, and one pair inspired by Cure White. The price was 12,000 yen each (excluding tax), and they came in the sizes 22cm (S), 23cm (M) and 24cm (L) (approximately 35½-38 size (EUR), or 5½-7½ in the US).https://www.famitsu.com/news/201507/29084619.html The pumps could be preordered and purchased from the Archilles web store, but were also sold in the Pretty Cure Pretty Stores. Notable is that the target audience of the item was teen or adult women instead of children. 111169.jpg 111145.jpg CureBlackShoes1.jpg|Cure Black Inspired Shoes CureWhiteShoes1.jpg|Cure White Inspired Shoes Links Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Merchandise